Avatar:Darkness Benders
by Nightmares18
Summary: Nearly a year after the wars end a band of rebels seek to overthrow the new peace that has just now settled over the world. Aang and his friends must fight to stop this from happening, especially with the emergence of two ancient Benders.
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar: The Origin of Bending**

**Chapter One: The Rebels**

Nearly a year after Aang and his friends brought an end to the Great War, the three nations managed to create a somewhat stable peace between them. The colonies once ruled by the Fire nation have been disbanded while those living there have either returned to their homeland or choose to stay and live along side their new friends. Avatar Aang and Katara, seeking to resurrect the once forgotten teachings of the Air Nomads, have begun a school in the Western Air Temple where men and women from every corner of the world have come to learn about air bending. Toph, choosing to stay in Ba Sing Se, now resides in Iroh's teashop where she learns more and more about herself each day. Sokka followed Suki back to the Kisoshi where they spend their days training and romancing despite Tai Lee's presence. As it would appear an era of peace has already begun to grow.

However, just as there are those who seek peace there are also those who seek destruction. Not long after Zuko's ascension to the thrown a small band of Fire benders calling themselves "Azula's Warriors" freed former Princess Azula from the Boiling Rock. Within a week of her escape the rebels grew in number and have begun an attempt to overtake the Fire nation. Recognizing the danger this could cause their newly found peace, Aang as well as Zuko have invited their friends to meeting to discuss the growing threat Azula and her army are becoming.

"Thank you all for coming here on such short notice. Obviously Aang and I would not have called you all here had it not been under the utmost importance. Now, I'll have to skip the pleasantries and get right down to business. As you all know my sister, Azula, was recently free by a band of rebels from the Boiling Rock. Since then their numbers have grown exponentially. At this rate it will not be long before they have amassed a good sized army."

"Can't you just send few squadrons to go and capture these rebels?" Sokka asked.

"We already tried that approached. Unfortunately it ended in disaster."

"What do you mean? What happened?" Katara inquired.

"For some odd reason our war balloons were unable to enough range to cause a significant threat to them. To make matters worse each balloon was somehow destroyed from the inside through the main furnace. It was only after I sent in a few spies that I discovered what had happened."

"From what the spies learned it appears that Azula is merely a pawn as are the rest of the Rebels," Aang said

"Then who's controlling them? Who's powerful enough to make even Azula bend to their will?" Suki asked.

"His name is Alexander. From what we've learned he was one of the world's first elemental benders."

Silence fell over the group. Of them only four were able to bend one element with the exception of Aang being the Avatar. The techniques required of bending had long histories dating back thousands of years. Unfortunately such information was limited and any information that would be useful in learning about the first benders had been lost when Wan Shi Tong sank the Spirit Library into the depths of the desert. Now they could only rely on the ancient scrolls that were housed in each nation.

"That's impossible. There's no way one of the first known benders could still be alive today," Suki argued.

"I don't know. When you think about it it's very possible. I mean, look at Aang. He's over a hundred and thirteen years old. It seems very possible to me," Toph said.

"Regardless of whether this is true or not I'm still going to need everyone's help if we are to stop them. Who's with me?" Zuko asked.

"I'm in," Sokka said.

"Ditto," Toph replied.

"I guess I'll help as well. I'll see if the other Kisoshi warriors will pitch in as well."

"Count on me and my water bending."

"You know I'll always be by your side," Mai said.

"That settles it then. Team Avatar is officially reinstated!"

4


	2. Chapter 2

((Thanks for the reviews. I've decided to make the chapters short so that I can post them often. Be ready for the third chapter in which you will see Darkness bending in action and meet Alister.))

**Chapter Two: Alexander's Plot**

Deep within the natural tunnels of an uncharted, volcanic island, the rebels known as "Azula's Army" waited in great anticipation. For nearly a month they had gathered their forces, building up their numbers and all the while growing more impatient. Despite their title the rebels were forced to stay within the confines of the islands hollowed out tunnels. Many of them, along with Princess Azula, questioned the motives of their Leader Alexander. However, after a demonstration of his power at the Boiling Rock they quickly learned the type of power he could wield. It was in the innermost chamber that Alexander, Azula, and their three captains began to plan out their next course of action.

"I don't see why we can't just march straight into the Fire Nation and retake my throne. You have powers that even the Avatar doesn't posses. Why do you insist that we hide in these tunnels like common rats?" Azula argued.

"Unlike you Azula I have the patience to think things through. I would have assumed your father would have taught you that much," Alexander scoffed.

Azula gritted her teeth in hatred. She wanted more than anything to burn Alexander's face clean off his shoulders but even she smart enough to know the dangers of attacking a much more powerful opponent. "My father taught me more than you could ever realize during his rule," Azula said.

"Yes, I know. However it is up to you to decide whether or not you choose to use that knowledge. Now, getting back to business, I believe captain Feng has an update on our enemies current actions."

Captain Feng, a former palace guard, cleared his throat before speaking. "As you predicted, Firelord Zuko did indeed send spies to monitor our actions. We, intern, did the same and have discovered that the Avatar along with several others have already begun to plan their actions to take down our army. It has also been discovered that they have learned of General Alexander's identity and of his powers."

Azula shifted her gaze to Alexander. She expected this news to come as a surprise to him and planned to take full advantage of it. To her dismay this news didn't even faze Alexander. Instead, he appeared to be pleased with this report. Azula couldn't understand why. If her brother as well as the Avatar knew about him then why did it please him so.

"Very good captain. Update me on their every movement. Meeting adjourned." The three captains stood up, bowed to Alexander, and left him alone with Azula.

"I suspect you have something planned for my brother, don't you?" Azula asked.

"Not for your brother exactly but for a much bigger fish."

"What do you mean? Who could you possibly want more than my brother or the Avatar?" Azula questioned.

"I would expect, Azula, that even you would know that I'm not the only one with powers such as mine. I am merely pupil while the master remains hidden from my gaze. However, with this movement I should be able to create a great enough disturbance that even he will be unable to turn a blind eye too."

"But who is this master of yours? What is his name?" Azula asked, following Alexander as he left.

"Alister."

2


	3. Chapter 3

((Next Chapter you'll learn a little about darkness bending, Alister's connection to Alexander, and some important facts about their pasts.))

**Chapter Three: The Darkness Benders**

After their meeting, when everyone had left, Zuko retired to his private study. From the large window across from his desk, Zuko stood looking out into the starlight sky. For the past few hours he had began studying ever part of the Fire Nation's history that had ever been recorded. He had hopped to find some reference to the world's first benders but he was meet with disappoint meant. Though the manuscripts did tell of the first benders to master the four elements, along with the first avatar, there was no mention of anyone having neither knowledge nor power like that, which was witnessed by his spies. This caused him much frustration leaving him unable to notice Mai's entry.

"Zuko, you've been in here for hours. Don't you think its time you went to bed?"

"I know but I still haven't found anything on this Alexander. Not even a slight mention. It's as if he was never born," Zuko said.

"Then maybe there never was someone like him before. For all we know he maybe just a clever magician."

"I thought about that as well but something about how the airships were destroyed still puzzles me."

"Zuko, please, you're allowing this to take control of you life. What if you're wrong and you end up getting killed. I don't think I could live without you in my life."

Mai's pleas were more than enough to bring Zuko back to reality. He knew he was allowing this matter to blind him from what mattered to him most. Turning towards Mai, he embraced her in his arms and held her close. "I'm sorry Mai. I forgot who mattered to me most. I promise I'll do everything I can to stop this before it grows out of control," he whispered.

Mai leaned against Zuko's chest. His words of reassurance brought peace to her mind. She stayed in his arms, listening to their hearts beat in unison, all the while wondering if Zuko could feel a third, smaller rhythm.

At less than an hour before daybreak, Zuko was seen rushing through the palace halls. Only minutes ago he received news that the rebels were marching towards the capital city. Whether an act of suicide or an attempt to take control, it didn't matter. He wasted no time in informing the others and together they rushed to meet the small army. Only Mai remained at the palace, making sure all was safe within the city walls. The Avatar Gang, along with a small force of the Fire Nation's army, moved swiftly across the land. It was only a few minutes before they were in view of the rebels. Taking out a telescope, Zuko looked to the formation's head and was not surprised to see Azula. However, she was not at the front. Just a few feet in front of Azula was a tall man whose figure was hidden by a pitch-black cloak. Zuko could only assume this man to be Alexander.

"Zuko, what do you see," Aang asked.

"I can see my sister and who I think may be Alexander."

"Then I guess we can assume this is a siege of the capital city."

"I think you're right, Aang," Zuko said. Stowing the telescope away, he motioned for the army to move forward.

"You think they're here for negotiations or just to kill us," Sokka asked.

Not long after his question, a massive fireball came hurtling from the rebels. Without a moment's hesitation, both Aang and Katara counterattacked with a massive ball of water. Their quick thinking managed to turn the threat into a cloud of steam.

"CHARGE!" Zuko yelled.

The air erupted into cries as Zuko's army rushed forward. With some troops faster than others, nearly half of the army managed to come within three feet of the rebels before they were sucked into the ground. Those that remained attempted to retreat before a black, wind like blade hurled into the ground, killing them instantly. Zuko and the others watched in horror at the sceen before them. Looking over at Alexander they watched as he prepared for his final attack. Helpless, Zuko awaited the inevitable but was amazed when the impossible happened. Before Alexander could attack, three massive claws ran straight through the rebel army light a hoe through dirt. Startled and afraid for their lives, the remainder of the rebels fled. Azula followed quickly, while Alexander looked on at Zuko and smiled coyly before retreating himself.

"What just happened?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know, but I think we just witnessed Alexander's power," Zuko said.

"But if Alexander was the one who took our your army then who just slaughtered his?" Aang asked.

"_That would be me_," said a voice from behind them.

Looking in the voice's direction their eyes fell upon a tall man with dark brown spiked hair and crimson red eyes. A black mask covered his face while his cloths looked like light armor that had not been worn by anyone for centuries. Not knowing who he was, the gang was on their guard.

"Who are you? Are you a friend of Alexander's?" Zuko demanded.

"_My name, Fire Lord Zuko, is Alister. I'm more or less of an old friend of Alexander's but we can talk about that in your meeting chambers. I think it best that everyone had a chance to hear my story._"

"Your story? What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"_Well, Avatar Aang, I'm what you might call The First Bender._"

4


	4. Chapter 4

((Next: More on Alexander's plan and a lovers fight between Zuko and Mai.))

**Chapter Four: Bending Origins**

Upon they're back at the palace the Avatar gang quickly moved to the meeting hall. Once there, Lady Mai joined them shortly along with a scrip that Zuko had to take notes on the entirety of Alister's story. When they were settled, and Alister had a cup of tea, which he requested, they waited patiently for Alister to begin his long tale.

"_Ahhh, that hit the spot. Haven't had a drink that good in decades. Now, what do you want to know first?_"

"Well, we were hoping you could tell us little about your past, Alexander, and about this power you poses," Zuko said.

"_Very well then, I'll start fro the beginning. Now, as your history books tell you when the four elements were first mastered and Avatar was born to help keep the balance between them. What you don't know is the reason why. I'm sorry to say that it was partly my fault to begin with. You see, I was born nearly two millennia prior to the creation of the four nations. At that time things were much simpler. In those days we knew nothing of the four elements but instead we knew of two; Light and Darkness._"

"Light and Darkness? Do you mean like the morning and the night?" Aang asked.

"_In a way, yes. You see, in those days they were the forces that controlled the universe. The light that gave life and the darkness that gave death. Through each a cycle of balance was formed. It was during this time that two masters were commissioned to master and control each element as a way to insure their maintained balance. As you may have guessed I was the master of Darkness._"

"And what of Alexander?" Katara said.

"_He was my pupil. Alexander was learning how to master Darkness bending under my jurisdiction, as was tradition. When I died he would take over and thus keep the balance in check. However, Alexander had other plans. Knowing the power he could gain by master just one of the two he desired to learn of the Light and thus use the power to control the world. Of course, such things were forbidden, but Alexander tried to defy this law anyway. His mistake came at the cost of the Light master's life._"

"Who was the master of Light?" Mai asked, becoming more intrigued in his story.

"_Her name was Cecelia and she was my wife. The day she died was the day I vowed to bring my pupil to justice. Ever since then I hunted him through the years, intent on bring his life to an immediate end._"

"But how is it that you're still the same age you were then? I'd have thought you would have died years ago," Sokka pointed out.

"_In most cases that would be true, but in being a master of Darkness bending both Alexander and I control the rate in which our bodies die. We can even cease the aging process all together. Such are the powers that come in keeping this balance._"

"That's incredible. But I still want to know one thing; why is it our ancestors never kept any records of these accounts?" Zuko asked.

"_That was my doing, actually. I deliberately destroyed every recorded account that had anything to do with the balance of Light and Darkness. My intention was to keep the same thing that Alexander had caused from happening again. However, it appears he may be using your sister as a way to magnify his power. If that is the case then my presence here will only help you in preventing an even greater catastrophe than that of the Great War._"

When he had finished the room remained quiet. Everything he had said was a little hard for them to take but they all knew what would happen should Alexander get his way. Slowly, each one turned to Alister and nodded their heads, a gesture of their good will and companionship.

"_Very good, then. I suggest you all get some sleep. Tomorrow you'll all receive a crash course in defending yourselves against Alexander's attacks. With any luck you won't have to use them but it's best to be prepared. Now, I guess this meeting is adjourned._"

3


	5. Chapter 5

((Next: An appearance by Tai Lee along with a special visit from a certain deceased master.))

**Chapter Five: A Lovers Quirl**

Within the catacombs of the remote island, the remaining rebels nursed their wounds from the last battle. Disgruntled and frightened, many of them were considering turning themselves in in the hopes keeping themselves alive. However, the same could not be said about Azula. Her patience with Alexander had shortened greatly, especially when she learned of his plan. It was within their war room that she began to question his motives more openly.

"What the hell was that back there? I thought you were going to win the battle for us but instead you betray us! Now half my army is gone and many more are sure to follow suit!" Azula screamed.

"Calm yourself Azula. Your can be reassured in the fact that I'm still on your side. The attack that destroyed your men was not from me but from a more powerful source."

"You mean that was Alister?"

"Exactly. The last battle was merely a trap meant to lure him into the open. Now that he has revealed himself my true plan can be set into motion."

A few hours after their meeting, Zuko had retired back to his study. Everything that had been told to him by Alister had been a bit much for him to handle. Nevertheless, he knew it had to be true not only by how outrageous it sounded but from the powers he had seen used in the battle that morning. It was in the middle of his thoughts when Mai entered his study.

"You seem to be coming to your study more often than usual."

"I've had a lot to think about these past few days. I'm beginning to wonder how all of these events are going to affect our future."

"Speaking of our future I have some good news for you."

"Really? What is it?" Zuko asked.

Mai simply smiled before taking Zuko's hand and placing it against her stomach. At first he was puzzled but after a few minutes he realized what he was feeling. Though it was small he could still feel the small heartbeat emitting from Mai's womb. Slowly the smile on his face dissipated into a look of concern and fear.

"What's wrong, Zuko? Aren't you happy about this?" Mai asked.

Zuko opened his mouth to speak but could find no words to express his feelings. Mai didn't wait for his explanation and instead ran from his study, tears streaming down her face. Returning to his senses, Zuko ran after her.

"Mai, wait, I'm sorry!" he yelled.

"_A lover's quirl, Zuko?_"

"I guess you could say that. I just found out that Mai is pregnant and I guess I didn't what I should have said."

"_Then allow me to talk to Lady Mai on your behalf. Having lived for so long I've picked up a few things that may help in resolving this matter._"

Without waiting for a reply, Alister followed Lady Mai. He found her in the palace courtyard, sitting on a bench and whipping away her tears. He walked towards her, his footsteps as quiet as death itself. It was only when he was right next to her that Mai noticed his presence.

"_May I join you?_" he asked.

"Did Zuko ask you to talk to me?" She said in an angered tone.

"_Yes and no. Knowing Zuko I decided to speak on his behalf so that he could not make things any worse._"

"And you think you could do better?" She snapped.

"_I'll try my best. You know, a man's mind is like the night sky, no matter the generation it never changes. But that's what I wanted to talk to you about; past generations._"

"That's a rather odd subject."

"_Indeed, it can be. However, I think that's what was on Zuko's mind at the time. Now, obviously you know the legacy Zuko came from. It's that very legacy that he fears. You see, Zuko fears that, like his father, Grandfather, and Great Grandfather, he too will become as heartless and power hungry as they were. It's not that he fears this happening to your child; he fears that he will eventually end up hurting his children just as his father hurt him. Perhaps to an even greater extent._"

Mai's expression of anger turned to understanding. She realized now why Zuko had acted the way he had. With a quick thank you to Alister Mai rushed back to Zuko's study, hoping he was still there. To her great relief Zuko was still at his desk, a worried look imprinted on his face. When he finally noticed Mai, he rose quickly and rushed to her side.

"Mai I-"

"Shhh, you don't have to say a word. I talked with Alister and he helped me to see things a little more clearly. Now, lets just forget about the fight and go back to bed." Mai said, placing here finger over his lips.

Surprised and a little confused, Zuko obediently followed Mai back to their bedroom. Though he was grateful to Alister for what he had done he couldn't help but wonder what exactly he told Mai. He made a mental note to ask him about that tomorrow. In the mean time he would enjoy his wife's company and all of its benefits.

4


	6. Chapter 6

((Next: Sorry it took so long to post this. I've been resting up and thinking the story over a little more. Now, next chapter you'll meet Cecilia for the first and last time.))

**Chapter Six: Alister's Story**

As the morning sun came into view, Ty Lee walked out onto the ship's deck. The morning su7n felt good on her skin and the salty sea air smelled wonderful in the morning. Though it had taken them nearly a week, Ty lee along with the rest of the Kisoshi warriors had finally made it to the Fire Nation. During the entire trip she had been anxious to meet this legendary bender named Alister. Though she had heard much from Mai, Ty Lee wanted to meet the man for herself. After an hours ride to the capital, Ty Lee jumped out of the carriage and ran to huge her best friend, Mai.

"Mai, its been to long!" She exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too Ty Lee," Mai said, returning the hug.

"So, where's this Alister I've heard so much about?"

"He's in his room getting ready, He told me he'll see us in the meeting room," Zuko said.

Before anyone could protest, Ty Lee dashed into the palace, intent on finding Alister. It wasn't long before she found his room, the door slightly open to let out a bit of light. Creeping up to the door, Ty Lee peaked inside. From what she could see Alister was in front of a large mirror, fixing something in his hair. On the table next to him she noticed a large, black object. It took her only moments to realize that it was his mask and fixed her eyes on Alister's head. Though most of his face was hidden from view, she could just made out one of his eyes. Despite the full look of his hair, his eye looked aged, sunken into his face and showed the sadness of time in his iris. She gasped, knocking the door slightly. Alister glanced behind him before putting on his mask.

"_It's considered rude to spy on others, Miss Ty Lee. You may come in if you wish_."

A little embarrassed, Ty Lee walked slowly into his room. She looked at Alister before bowing low in an apology. "Forgive me, Alister. I didn't mean to linger."

"_Apology accepted, Miss Ty Lee. I've learned over the years that it is best to forgive and forget. I suspect you actions meant you were interested in something._"

"Yes, actually, I was interested in your face. You always keep it hidden behind that mask and I was just curious as to why."

"_Then I'll make you a deal. Tonight, when everyone else is asleep, come to my room and I will show you what it is I hide behind this mask as well as its story. In return I ask only that you tell know one of this nor of anything that I shall soon tell you._"

After the meeting had ended, and all had been brought up to date, Ty Lee snuck through the palace and back to Alister's room. When she entered, she found he was already waiting for her arrival. Ty Lee looked at him, excitement beginning to build within her.

"_Seeing as you're ready, I'll proceed,_"

Without hesitating Alister quickly removed his mask and set on the table beside him. A small gasp escaped Ty Lee as she gazed on Alister's face. The small portion she had seen earlier was nothing compared to the full effect. Like his eye, Alister's entire face appeared to be sunken within itself, the very skin stretched against his skull. His eyes held large dark spots around them from sleep deprivation and his skin was pail and gaunt.

"_Now you see the full effect of Mastering Darkness Bending. Just as the element represents death the Master takes on the features of said element. My face has been in this state for so long that I can't even recall what my face looked like before this,_" he said, pointing a finger at his face.

"Wow. I'd have to say it's rather...interesting," Ty Lee said at a loss for words.

"_There's no need to beat around the bush. It's a horrifying sight to see. Even my own family was repulsed when they learned that I was to be the next Master of Darkness. If anything my life has been nothing but a jumble of curses, each one meant to destroy any bit of happiness I manage to gain. Ever sense then I've worn this mask to hide my face from the world and to protect me from it._"

"That's terrible. Alister, I don't think that at all. I think that those people were just to blind to see past the face on the outside and not the person within," She said.

Ty Lee placed her hand against Alister's face. The cold skin felt good against her warm hand. She leaned towards him, standing on her toes to reach up to him. Alister's breath smelled sweet and warm against her face. However, this was far from his mind as he pulled back away from her. Taking her hand he gently set it back at her side before looking into her eyes.

"_I'm sorry, Ty Lee, but I gave my heart away along time ago. It would only bring you pain should you give yours to me._"

"I see. Well, then, I guess I'll bid you good night," she said. Without another word Ty Lee walked silently out of Alister's room, waiting until she was out of sight before leaning against the wall and letting the tears flow freely.

3


	7. Chapter 7

((Next: Alexander makes his move and Ty Lee shows some new moves.))

**Chapter Seven: Cecilia**

As the week passed all seemed to be quiet within the four nations. It appeared Azula's army had taken to many losses in their fight and would not be resurfacings. Alister, on the other hand, thought differently. Each day he received reports from the spies working within the rebel's numbers. Unlike the others he felt Alexander was planning something much bigger than they had originally anticipated. It was in this fashion that Alister hoped to keep his mind off of Ty Lee. Though he had refused her a kiss he still felt a twinge in his heart each time he saw her. Had his face not been covered by his mask he knew she would have seen the pain he felt each and everyday.

However, Ty Lee suffered more in silence than she let on. Each day she spent a half-hour composing herself, making sure to hide every bit of negative emotion she had. This attempt nearly backfired as it became harder for her to keep a straight face every time she passed Alister. She wondered whether he was suffering at all each time she looked towards his eyes. With these feelings writhing within her she wondered if she should return to Kioshi Island and try to forget about him as she had Sokka.

It was in the midst of their pain that lead to an important night for Alister. During a time of a new moon, when the night sky was completely black, Alister sought to clear his thoughts in the Palace courtyard. Amongst the sweet grass and the tall trees Alister was taken back in memory of the days when he and Cecilia were young and in love. Back then he felt nothing could go wrong and he felt a warm tear beginning to slide down the mask before falling to the ground. Suddenly, the area around him began to brighten as a blinding light appeared before him. Startled and confused, Alister put up his guard before a soft, soothing voice called to him.

"Alister, be not afraid. I've come to help you sort out the confusion within your heart."

"_Cecilia? How can this be? I thought you were..._"

"Yes, Alister, I am now one with the light. Though my flesh and bones are now dust my spirit remains. I've come to help you with your dilemma, one that involves Ty Lee."

"_Forgive me, Cecilia. You were and always have been my one true soul mate. However, when I'm around Ty Lee, I'm reminded of the days of old, days I spent with you in love and happiness._"

"Yes, I know. That is why I am here. I want you to embrace these feelings, Alister. I wish for your happiness as long as you live. Remember, no matter what, I will always love you."

Then as quickly as she came she disappeared. Alister stood still, his heart racing with joy. He knew now what he needed to do and devised a way in which he would be able to speak with Ty Lee in privet tomorrow. While he began his planning, Cecilia visited another before her departure. On the other side of the castle, fast asleep, Cecilia came to Ty Lee in her dreams.

"Young Ty Lee. I come to give you my blessing. For millennia my husband has suffered the loss of me, Cecilia, and have wished for him to find one who could comfort him. Ty Lee, I have seen your pure heart and the love you hold for Alister. I ask that you stand by him just as I did in days long sense past. Do this for me and I will be eternally grateful. As a mark of my promise I give you my powers so that, through your combined efforts, both you and Alister will be able to defeat Alexander and restore peace to the elements."

2


	8. Chapter 8

((Sorry its been so long since I last posted. Hope you like this chapter. I plan on posting until I'm finished.

Next Chapter: Alexander vs. Alister, who will emerge victorious?))

**Chapter Eight: Alexander's Arrival**

After several days hidden away in his chambers, Alexander emerged, a sly smile spread across his face. With the past events as well as information from his spies he now had everything he needed to make his appearance. Calling Azula and his generals to a meeting he began to discuss his plan.

"It's quick simple and very effective. There is a small province on the outskirts of the Fire Nation. The land there once belonged to my people but has changed greatly over the years. Nevertheless, it will be all to fitting to face my former Sensei there once more."

Hesitantly the generals nodded their approval. Only Azula kept her head steady. All to often she felt Alexander was simply a child playing a game with their parent. Had she the strength and ability she would have taken command long ago. However, she would have to wait until the opportunity arose.

Feeling refreshed from a long nights sleep, Ty Lee skipped about her room, preparing herself to the rhythm of the birds' morning song. Her visit from Cecilia had given her new hope in her quest for Alister's heart. Prepped and ready, she bounded out the door and down the hall just as Alister emerged from his room.

"Good morning, Alister," She said cheerfully.

"_Oh, uh, good morning, Ty Lee,_" Alister said. Though the mask covered his face, his eyes could not hide his feelings.

"Come on, lets hurry and get some breakfast before the meeting," she said. Before he could say a word Ty Lee had a hold of Alister's hand and was dragging to the dinning hall.

After a short meal, in which Alister had nothing but a cup of tea (he insisted he needed nothing else to sustain himself), Alister and Ty Lee found themselves to be the last to enter the meeting room.

"_Forgive our lateness. We were just finishing breakfast,_" Alister said.

Though no one said anything he couldn't help but feel that they're eyes were all on them. It took him a moment to realize that Ty Lee still had her fingers intertwined with his. Somewhat embarrassed, he hurried to his set as the meeting began.

"We've received reports from one of the Fire Nation's more secluded villages that they are being attacked by Azula's rebel army. We sent forces there to counterattack but we haven't received any word from them. Scouts reported that they were all taken out a single man."

Alister flinched. From this small description he realized who it was; Alexander. Without another word he sat up and flew out the door. Stunned, Ty Lee followed swiftly after him. It wasn't long before everyone one else was hot on his heels in worry.

"Alister, what's wrong?" Ty Lee asked.

"_That description, the area attacked, it can only mean one thing; Alexander is sending me a challenge and I pan to answer._"

"But you could be killed."

"_That maybe so, but I plan on taking him down with me._"

Before she could say another word, Alister had already jumped on a saddled komodo-rhino and was heading off. Intent on following him Ty Lee did the same, all the while holding back the feeling of dread deep within her heart.

2


	9. Chapter 9

((Next Chapter: Alister reveals more about his past to Ty Lee as well as his feelings.))

**Chapter Nine: Alexander vs. Alister**

Pushing the Komodo-Rhino to its limits, Alister speed towards his destination. Not far behind was Ty Lee, worry spread across her face. The Avatar gang was bringing up the rear on Oppa, trying to decide amongst them whether it was best to stop Alister or Alexander. They didn't have much time as Alister had stopped five feet short of Alexander. Jumping off the Komodo collapsed from exhaustion.

"It's been a long time since we were last here."

"_Not since you killed Cecilia. I still have nightmares about that day. Sometimes I can't even bring myself to sleep. Luckily, the thought of avenging her death has kept me going all these years._"

"Hahaha, that's so like you, Alister. Always thinking of others and never yourself. Why, without Cecilia, I positive you wouldn't have had any reason to live in the first place."

"_That may be true, but you gave me a reason to live on,_" Alister cried, making the first strike.

Alexander jumped back before countering with his own bombardment. They were soon swept up into their brawl, unaware of the sceen taking place behind them. Arriving just short of Alister, Ty Lee looked around horror struck at the landscape of mangled human bodies (enter emotional music here, ;). She dropped to here knees, the amount of human loss to great for her to take. As she wept her tears began to shin brightly before floating off. It was a moment before she noticed. As her tears fell they descended onto the bodies of all the dead men, women, and children. They floated above their hearts before being absorbed by their bodies. One by one, the people gasped at the air as their lives were breathed back into them. It was not long before Alexander saw what was happening and stopped.

"Incredible. It appears you've been holding out on me, Alister. This young woman has been blessed with your last wife's gift. She will make an excellent queen for my new world."

Alexander hand barely moved before Alister sent a swift attack towards his face. Unable to react, Alexander was thrown across the ground. Pulling himself to his feet, Alexander looked back, both stunned and angered.

"_Every good teacher keeps a few techniques secret from their students. I was saving that one for a special occasion. Now, stay away from Ty Lee or the next attack will take you head._"

"I see, so that's how you want to play. Very well, then I believe it's time I brought this fight to a close. Until we meet again, Sensei."

Turning towards Ty Lee, Alexander called down a black thunderbolt from the sky. Alister saw it immediately. With hesitation he threw them to the ground just as the bolt struck. Safe for the moment, Alexander's attack had not ended. The ground began to sink, pulling them under and dropping them into the ruins of Alister's ancient and forgotten home. Satisfied, Alexander departed just as Aang and his friends made their arrival.

2


	10. Chapter 10

((Next Chapter: Azula attempts to overthrow Alexander but finds her plans to be a mistake.))

**Chapter Ten: Alister's Past**

"Ty Lee! Ty Lee! Zuko, we have to hurry and get her out," Mai cried.

"Mai, please calm down. I want to help them as much as you do but right now there's little I can do."

"But she could be hurt or worse!" Mai said franticly.

As her eyes welled up in tears Zuko put his arms around her in comfort. He knew how much Ty Lee meant to her as a friend. He wanted as much as she did to help her in anyway possible but with the current situation there was little he could do. Thankfully he was not alone.

"Hey, guys, I think I might have some good news," Toph said. " I can sense a large cavern beneath us. There's a chance Alister and Ty Lee made it safely to the bottom. I can open a route for us but I'm going to need Aang's help."

Zuko nodded his approval and instantly they began to slowly make their way down to the bottom. With things looking up Zuko could only hope that his friends hand made it to the bottom in one peace.

Dazed from the fall, Ty Lee squinted her eyes against the faint light of a fire. Though she had a few aches and pains nothing appeared broken. She sat up, allowing her eyes to adjust to light. Looking around she could see the faint outlines of several ancient buildings and highways. However, Alister was nowhere to be found.

"Alister! Alister! Where are you?" she cried out.

"_Well, I was out gathering firewood,_" he said.

Ty Lee spun around to see Alister holding a large pile of wood in his arms.

"_We took quite a fall. About fifty feet or so._"

"I see, " Ty Lee mussed as she looked around. "Where are we anyway? I've never seen buildings like these."

"_I did, long ago when I was still a young man. In short, we're at my home. I guess now would be as good of time as any to explain a few things._"

"Well, we do seem to have all the time we need," Ty Lee said cheerfully.

Alister smiled beneath his mask before beginning. "_You see, long ago when my people were alive, benders of the four elements as well as the avatar had yet to come into existence. Those who were gifted with the ability to bend light and dark were perceived as deities and worshipped as such. Unlike other benders our abilities to root far deeper within ourselves than we knew. In fact, it was quickly realized that our abilities gave us power over life and death. Your tears are an example of such. For those chosen of the light you were able to breath life back into those who had died. For those of us born of the dark we had control over death, even keeping others and ourselves from dieing. Unfortunately, I was unable to do that during Alexander's time._

_The day Alexander was born was during a very sacred and very forbidding time. It was believed that, when a darkness bender was born during a new moon, his future would take a dark path. I was out to prove this wrongs along with Cecilia. However, my own ambitions blinded me from the truth as well as Alexander's lust for power. On the day of his coronation as my successor he attack me and left me for dead before moving on to the village. It was through Cecilia's help that I was given new life. Unfortunately, it cost her her own. Since that time my people both feared and hated us, making us outcasts in our own society. Of course, all that mattered to me was hunting down Alexander. Nothing else mattered._"

"That's not true, is it? I know there's something that matters to you more, something greater than you will admit. I know because Cecilia came to me and told me herself. I know because I love you."

Looking into Alister's eyes she could see her words rang true within his heart. Slowly, she removed the mask and peered into his sunken expression. Though he tried to turn his face away Ty Lee would not let him. She gazed into his eyes before closing the gap between them in a soft kiss. The fire that once burned dim within his heart erupted as Alister embraced her in his arms. Within the light of the dimming fire there was nothing but each other in that small moment of love.

3


	11. Chapter 11

((Next Chapter: Alister confronts Alexander one last time. Will he defeat him?))

**Chapter Eleven: Azula's Mistake**

News travels fast amongst the fragmented rebel army of Azula. Her once proud army was dwindling in both numbers and spirit. With each passing day her patience shortened until a bit of news from one of her spies sent her over the edge. She stormed through the mountain's halls towards Alexander's chambers. Her anger spilling over, she could no longer contain herself. She burst inside, her eyes locked on him.

"Alexander, what the hell have you done? First you use my army at your own leisure and now you deliberately attack the Fire Nation? If I didn't know better I have to guess you were trying to give ourselves and our plans away!"

"You needn't fret over such trivial matters, Azula. My plan is coming full circle. Soon we shall be blessed with the utter darkness of a New Moon and my full potential shall be realized. In one stroke I shall take the world as my own."

"I see, so that's were your loyalties lie. Well then, it seems I have no other choice. I'll simply have to kill you myself!"

Before she could begin her attack, Alexander had closed the gap between them. His hand firmly around her neck, Azula gasped for as he feet dangled inches from the ground.

"You just don't get it do you? You, like every one else here, was merely a pawn. You were the stepping-stones needed to realize my destiny. With the new moon just days away I will become more powerful than even my master. As such, I no longer have any use of you. I think it's time I sent you home. But not after I've had a little fun first."

Azula's screaming rang throughout the hallowed halls of the mountain. The torture she was put through was such that not even the wisest of men could begin to describe

Hours after they began digging, Toph and Aang managed to find Alister and Ty Lee amongst the ruins of his ancient home. Though they were questioned as to what happened in the darkness only Ty Lee answered with a small giggle and a blushing face. Having sent soldiers to reclaim the komodo-rhinos, Alister filled in a few gaps in their story as they flew back towards the Fire Nation capital. However, as the deceased into the palace courtyard, the group of Fire Nation was not a welcoming sight.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lady Mai, we have news of Azula," One of the soldiers said.

"Has she made an appearance? Is she attacking the capital?" Zuko questioned.

"I feel it's better that you see for yourself."

Confused, they followed the soldier down to the infirmary. Pointing to the last bed Zuko approached slowly before gasping in surprise. There Azula laid, conscious but not all there. Her eyes stared at the ceiling, almost as if she was daydreaming. It was hard to imagine that after all this time they would see her like this.

"What happened to her?" Zuko asked.

"We're not sure. We found her outside the capital's gates tied to a large post. This was hanging around her neck. We're still trying to decipher the language."

"_Don't bother, I can tell you what it says._"

"Really? What does it mean?" Zuko asked.

"_It's written in the tongue of the ancient benders. Only masters of Light and Darkness were allowed to read and write it. It says, "With one worlds end another shall arise. From the darkest void I shall arise anew." In short, Alexander is proclaiming his rule over this world and he believes no one can stop him."_

"Then we'll just have to stop him ourselves," Aang said.

"_Don't be foolish, young avatar. You're still too inexperienced in your use of the four basic elements. You wouldn't last two seconds against Alexander. Besides, he's made it obvious that his power will soon grow._"

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee asked.

"_The dark void he is referring to is that of the night of a new moon. It's a time when a Darkness bender's powers are amplified just as the light of the same day amplifies a light bender's power. Within three days he will attack and I will be ready for him."_

3


	12. Chapter 12

((Next Chapter: The Epilogue and Final chapter))

**Chapter Eleven: The Final Battle**

The days passed by slowly. With the new moon only hours away, Alister was lost in his thoughts, shut up in his room. Everything that had happened, everything that would happen, would soon be coming to a close. Continually his thoughts found their way back to Azula and her condition. Everything described to him, as well as what he had seen, pointed not only to Alexander's challenge but the means in which it would be done.

Not long after the last bit of moon had begun to shown in the night sky, there came a knock at his door. Alister could from its soft touch that it was Ty Lee. Sure enough, as he opened the door, there stood Ty Lee wearing a robe over her nightgown.

"May I join you?" she asked timidly.

Smiling, Alister moved to allow her in. He could already tell what she wanted to say and knew what he would have to say in return. The silence wore on for a few moments before she turned to him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Alister, please reconsider what you're planning to do! There has to be another way!"

"_I wish there was, Ty Lee, Unfortunately, Alexander's message was loud and clear. Tomorrow, Gods of darkness will clash for the last time. It will be the deciding fate for all the people of the world._"

"But can't you at least put it off! Maybe you could train Aang or Sokka; someone other than yourself!"

"_I know you're scared, Ty Lee. But, I'm afraid that time has already run out._"

Unable to say anything, Ty Lee threw herself into his arms. She squeezed her arms around him as tightly as she could. It was obvious she was more scarred for him than herself. Seeing this, Alister put his arms around her in comfort and, for the first time in many years, shed tears of love and sadness.

In the early morning a messenger arrived at the palace. The note he bore was for Alister, instructing him as to where the fight would take place. No one wasted anytime in prepping themselves as well as Oppa. Within half an hour they were off. No one so much as breathed as they headed for their destination though it was obvious Ty Lee had more tears to shed than she could admit. It was a few short minutes before they arrived. Instructing everyone to stay put, Alister looked at Zuko, gave him a nod, and walked off towards the mountains.

"Zuko, I just want you to know..." Mai began.

"I know, Mai. I love you too," He whispered back.

In the breaking of dawn, everyone held those they loved a little closer to themselves while Ty Lee watched her love fade into the fog.

Walking through the thick fog, Alister contemplated what he would have to do. The thought of killing his student, a man he considered his son, tore at his every being. However, he knew what had to be done. Following the trail of Alexander's power, it wasn't long before they meet up.

"Well, well, well. I'm surprised you actually showed."

"_You know I would never miss a chance to spent some quality time with you, Alexander."_

"Well then, I think it's time we cut to the chase." Flexing his arms, Alexander used his chi to envelope himself in a cloud of thick black smoke. As it evaporated his new form became visible. His skin had disappeared to reveal a pitch-black skeleton with long limbs ending in sharp claws. His head had gained two massive horns and his eyes were a blood red.

"_I see, so that's what you gained for your soul. Tell me, Alexander, was it all worth it?"_

"Once I kill you, it will!"

Moving faster than the human eye Alexander began his attack, attempting to gore Alister with his horns before slashing at him with his claws. Moving at the same speed, Alister moved like water, dodging each attack seamlessly. It was ten minutes before things began to take a whole new turn. Attacking whenever possible, Alexander attempted to block every opportunity Alister had. However, his over confidence blinded him. Spewing from the ground, a large tail tipped like an arrow pierced where Alexander's heart would be. Slowly, he reverted back to his human for, clutching his chest in agony.

"But...how?" He asked, blood dripping from his mouth.

"_A true master of darkness is not one who has the greatest power, but the one whose attacks go unseen."_

Alexander's face twitched into a smile before killing over, dead. No words were said. Alister closed his dead pupil's eyes, slung him over his shoulders, and headed back. As he waded through the fog his friends caught sight of him. Though they were happy at first, they all bowed their heads in respect. It was not long after that they burned Alexander's body, and allowed his ashes to fly away with the wind, so they may return to their home.

Not long after Alexander's defeat, Zuko was out in the courtyard, reminiscing about his childhood. Deep in thought he failed to notice Mai walk up from behind. Put her arms around his shoulders, she kissed his cheek before sitting on the ground with him.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"I was just remembering when we were kids. Remember when I tried to hit the apple off your head?"

"Yes, and how you landed us both in the water," she said.

Bursting into laughter they held each other close. They were grateful for the days long since past. They were grateful for the here and now. And they were grateful for the time they would have with each other.

3


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Alister's Memoir**

_Nearly eight years have passed since the day I struck down I apprentice Alexander. Not a day goes by that I don't wish for a second chance, another turn to set things right. However, just as there is a day and a night there to must be a beginning and an end._

_After Alexander's death great changes were brought upon the Fire Nation. Zuko and Mai were wed. They honeymooned on Ember Island at their summer home. Not surprisingly, it was only a year before their son, Roku, was born. It's obvious from the love Zuko and Mai show each other that they will raise their child well._

_Katara and Aang's wedding followed soon after. And, not surprisingly, Sokka and Suki. Katara soon gave birth to twins whom she named Yin and Yang. It's already apparent that they will be the foundation of the new nation of Air Nomads. Sokka and Suki were blessed with more kids than I think they could handle. But together they make an unbeatable team._

_Ty Lee and I, of course, traveled back to the Kioshi Island. There, I helped train her in master the element of light. I can tell she's a natural with every move she masters. With her as my guiding light I know there's a bright future ahead for me. I now head home, having taken care of some personal matters abroad, wondering what things have changed in my absence._

Not long after the boat had landed on the Island, Alister took in a deep breath. Everything felt refreshing. He no longer wore his mask, having traded it for a wedding ring. Here, on the small island, everything was perfect the way it was.

"Daddy!" a young girl squealed.

Looking at the direction of the voice, Alister caught sight of a young girl with a long braid of black hair. He kneeled to the ground before throwing her in the air and catching her in his arms. She hugged him tightly, giggling all the while.

"_And how was my favorite daughter while I was away?"_

"I'm your only daughter, " she said.

"_I know, that's why you're my favorite. Now, were you a good girl while I was gone?"_

"Yep, I was a very good girl."

Smiling to himself, he walked home carrying her in his arms. His dreams fulfilled, he felt at peace here with his wife Ty Lee and eight year old daughter Alexandria.

_A final word to my daughter. Know that your Mother and I love you with all our hearts. Don't be afraid to take a chance and make a mistake. Learn from these things and grow strong. And always remember that the future is never set in stone._

_Your Loving Father,_

_Alister_

2


	14. Thankyou Letter

**Letter of Thanks**

Obviously this is a letter to everyone who has either read or commented on my story **Avatar: Darkness Benders**. I would like to thank each and every one of you for spurring me through the making of this story all the way to its conclusion. However, this letter holds another purpose. By going to my account you will find a new Poll for you to take. Quit simply it's meant to see whether or not anyone would like to see a sequel to this story that rotates around Alister's daughter, Alexandria. The Poll is self explanatory so please place your vote. I'm sure I know what the answer many, if not all of you, will take but this is just a small bit of fun for myself.

1


End file.
